1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device using a coupling member to provide the body with supporting action.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices such as handheld computers, portable computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been more and more popular. Generally speaking, a portable computing device will use a base unit and a display assembly following the configuration of the base unit, so as to meet the requirement for the user to operate and view. Especially today, the touch display technology is developed day by day. As a result, for a portable computer, the touch screen has gradually become a basic allocation hardware.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, there is hinges serving as mechanism in charge of the motion between two bodies of the notebook computer. Once a touch screen is disposed however, after unfolding the two bodies, the pivot shaft must provide enough support for the user to apply forces on the touch screen meanwhile to make touch operation. The conventional hinge structure however is unable to support the rotation convenience and the stability during touch operation, thus, it is often to produce shake while the user is touching the screen, which leads to operation difficulty.